


Little ball of fur

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CC-3636 | Wolffe Needs A Hug, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Curling, Gen, General Tooka, Mace Windu is So Done, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Parental Plo Koon, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan, Troll Yoda (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: All Tookas curl up
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Little ball of fur

"General?!"

"General Kenobi?!"

"Sir?!"

"Where are you currently?"

The whole of Ghost Company was searching for Obi-Wan, the man went missing after completing the de-brief.

Cody turned down into the engine room when he noticed a little ball off to the side. The small ball had a hand-sewn blanket and red-hair. "Found him," Cody said into his comms, hearing the sighs of relief echo through the company. Walking over, he gently shook the man's shoulder, "come on, sir, time to go."

A face peeked out from within the blankets, eyes blinking at the change in light intensity, "hello there, Cody."

"The men have been looking for you, sir," Cody said as he crouched down next to him, "worried the shinies half to death."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Obi-Wan yawned, "I came down here to check over things, and it was just so warm-"

"I know, sir," Cody nodded, "let's get you up before the warmth gets you again."

"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan chuckled, getting to his feet, "we wouldn't want that. Would we?"

"There might be another mass Jedi hunt again," Cody nodded as he led the General out of the engine room.

Obi-Wan shivered as he wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, the corridors temperature vastly different to the engine rooms temperature.

"Come on, sir," Cody said, "I'll get you some more blankets once the rest of the men have seen you."

"Very well, Cody, lead the way."

\-----

"I've meant to ask, how are you comfortable, Obi-Wan?" Plo asked before the meeting started.

"I don't see anything wrong with this, Plo," Obi-Wan stated, looking down at where he was sat curled up in his chair.

"Comfortable, this is," Yoda stated, pointing to how he was almost curled up in his chair.

"Apologies for my bluntness, Grandmaster. You're two-foot-tall, and on a cushion," Plo stated out.

"Jealous, you are," Yoda huffed.

"Isn't jealousy against the code?" Mace asked.

"Maybe learn it again, young Koon should," Yoda stated.

"You should try it, Plo," Obi-Wan offered with a smile.

Plo shook his head but otherwise did as Obi-Wan stated.

\-----

Plo groaned, grabbing at his knees as they clicked as he stood up stiffly.

" _Buir_!"

The room was silent before the other Commanders in the room burst into laughter (Obi-Wan coughing around his tea).

"I am quite fine, thank you, Wolfie," Plo nodded to the red-faced Commander.

Obi-Wan, Cody and Ponds all ended up wheezing when Wolfie tried to reply to Plo, but no sound came out.

"Please tell me you got that?!" Ponds gasped.

"I got it!" Cody grinned slowly calming down to breathing levels.

"I believe we are missing something," Mace stated.

"Buir means parent, father in this context," Obi-Wan explained, biting his lip to try and stop his laughter.

"Plo, we told you to stop adopting children," Mace sighed.

"They're teens!" Plo defended, "and so sweet and adorable!"

Wolfie spluttered more, squeaky wounded noises leaving his mouth.

Yoda only sighed, resting his head in his claws.

\-----

Cody walked down the corridor and quickly came to a standstill when he saw the General curled up asleep off to the side.

He blinked before shrugging it off, knowing the man needed more sleep.

\-----

Cody looked up from his work when he heard the General shuffling around. But, it seemed like the Jedi was only moving to position himself into a curled up form. He blinked before going back to his work.

\-----

"Why are you under there?" Cody asked as he leaned down to look under the desk.

From his curled up position under the desk, Obi-Wan grinned.

"I'll take that as my answer then," Cody nodded before moving away and sitting on his chair.


End file.
